Love Doesn't Always Come First
by Chaboo
Summary: Princess Serenity is engaged to Prince Endymion but she doesn't know him or like him. Please r/r
1. Announcements

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!  
  
Love Doesn't Always Come First  
  
By Dreamberry  
  


****VERY IMPORTANT!  PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!****

This story is already done and is just waiting to be uploaded.  In order to get the chapters faster, I must get at least ten reviews per chapter.  Thank you.

  
Chapter 1

Princess Serenity ran to her bedchambers and flung herself on her elegantly carved oak bed. She exploded into sobs and tears and her long, silky golden pigtails fell into two messy piles beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother? What is it that you wanted to speak me about?" Serenity asked as she stepped into her mother*s conference room.  
  
"Ah! Serenity! Yes, I have wonderful news for you. You are becoming of an age where it is time to get married. And so, I have a confession to make. I was going to tell you on your 16th birthday that you were betrothed at birth to Prince Endymion of Earth but since ties between the two kingdoms are strained the king, queen, and I decided that now is the best time to go through with this marriage. Serenity? Serenity!?" Queen Serenity said sadly. But Princess Serenity wasn't there to hear the rest of her mother*s speech because she ran to her room weeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity's closest friends and protectors, the Sailor Scouts tried their best to comfort her. "Come on Serenity, it won't be so bad," Lita, the princess of Jupiter, said.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, the prince is hot. I've seen him," Mina, the princess of Venus, exclaimed.  
  
"Serenity, it's not like your life is over so stop crying," her sometimes rude - but - well-meaning best friend Raye, the princess of Mars, stated.  
  
"Raye!" Ami, the princess of Mercury, admonished. This made Serenity start wailing.  
  
"I don*t love him! I don't even know him!" Serenity shouted.  
  
When Prince Endymion was called to see his parents, he thought they were going to yell at him for playing a prank on his teacher during a lesson. What he heard shocked him. As soon as he entered, his beaming mother ran over to him and hugged him while his father proudly announced his engagement to Princess Serenity. Endymion's dark blue eyes flared with rage and he erupted with anger, "How could you make me marry some girl I don't know?! I wish I wasnt your son or the Prince!" He stormed off, his red silk-lined cape tailing behind him.  
  


Please tell me what you thought about my story. Please!  
  
- Dreamberry


	2. The Wedding of the Century

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Chapter 2_

                Finally the event of the century came.  The planet earth's palace in Tokyo was decorated in blood-red roses and white lace.  Princess Serenity was getting ready in one of the palace's guest rooms.  While the Sailor Scouts, also known as her bridesmaids, were helping Serenity get into the wedding gown that was handed down to each lunar queen from centuries ago, Serenity was sobbing and making her bridesmaids' work harder.

                Endymion was grudgingly putting his black tuxedo with a single red rose pinned to it. The realization hit him that he would never be with another woman again.  He thought about leaving Earth but he knew his parents would send guards to find him.  They always found him.  No matter where or when he ran away from his princely duties, they always brought him back, kicking and yelling.  Not very mature for an eighteen year old.

                Princess Serenity's mother rushed into the guest room and joyfully announced that it was time for her "little girl" to get married.  Serenity tearfully obeyed.  Her mother chided her saying, "Serenity, this is your wedding day; you should be happy.  When my parents told me i had to marry your father, I wasn't happy.  But when our wedding day came around, I knew I would love him.  And you know what?  I do! More than life itself!"

                When the wedding day was about to begin, the Sailor Scouts were wiping Serenity's eyes and fixing her dress.  Then the procession song began to play and the Sailor Scouts marched down the aisle with pale red dresses and their rose bouquets.  Then the Bridal Chorus started.  The crowd immediately rose.  Endymion, looking solemn, turned to face his bride.  He never expected a sad angel in a wedding dress to walk down the aisle.  He thought to himself, "So what?  She's beautiful.  Doesn't mean I love her or even like her for that matter."  Princess Serenity gazed at the man who would soon be her husband.  He stood tall, trying to be respectful even though deep inside he despised being there.  His eyes were a deep midnight blue; his hair as dark as night.  He was the most handsome man Serenity had ever seen.  But that still didn't stop her tears.  (Prepare your selves for a very lame conversation in her head.)

                "I'm too young to marry.  If only I got to meet him, talk to him, know him without the pressure of getting married," Serenity thought.

                "Your Highness?  Your Highness?" the priest asked.

                "Hmmm?"

                "I said, 'Do you take this man to be your husband?"

                "Ummmmm...I ... do," She sadly said with a heavy heart.

                "Well, by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride," the beaming priest announced.  Serenity's face went pale and blank.  She had forgotten the custom of kissing the bride.  Endymion cringed.  He had forgotten too.  "You may kiss the bride," the priest repeated.  Serenity turned to face her mother.  Her mother gave her a scary look, clearly meaning, "Kiss him or else!"  Endymion turned to look at his parents.  They nodded and his mother whispered, "Go for it!"  So, the newly wedded pair slowly leaned into each other in front of the expecting crowd...

If you think parts of my story are lame that's probably because they are.  This is my 1st fic you know.  The 1st chapter was kinda messed up.  So good-bye until next time!    - Dreamberry


	3. First Dance

Disclaimer: As is procedure, I do not own Sailor Moon although I really wish I owned Darien (or by his other names, Endymion or Mamoru).

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Last Chapter - _The new Royal Couple was about to kiss...**__**

**_Chapter 3_**

                **T**he kiss was short but semi-passionate. (You all can use your imaginations as to how the kiss was because I'm not sure how I want it to be.)  Endymion was surprised a fourteen-year-old girl could kiss like that.  But he was determined not to enjoy it or to fall for her.  The same thing went for Serenity.  She still wouldn't give Endymion a second thought.  She believed that she loved Philip, her current boyfriend before she found out she was getting married.  She had yet to experience true love.  (But apparently she does or this story would not be under romance and I bet all of you know who her true love will be.)

                The wedding reception was held at the Main Dining Hall and there was dancing in the Grand Ball Room.  After the wedding party and guests had eaten, they moved to the ball room.  As it was custom, the bride and groom had the first dance.  Serenity panicked.  "Will this night ever end?  I don't want to go near him," she urgently whispered to the Sailor Scouts as ahe stepped slowly to the middle of the dance floor.

                Endymion muttered sarcastically to himself, "Great, I have to dance with the little princess."  The audience was captivated as the newlywed pair moved towards each other on the dance floor.  They graciously bowed and tried to smile.  Endymion held his hand out to her.  "If I have to do this, I'm going to look good," he thought to himself.  He smiled his perfect smile at the princess and to all that was watching.  Serenity sarcastically smiled at his arrogance.  But when they danced, oh that was a different story.

                They glided and moved as one.  They got caught up in the moment.  Serenity felt safe in his arms and unconsciously moved in closer and relaxed.  Endymion barely noticed since he was busy studying her angelic being.  He could smell the sweet perfumed draped around her hair and neck.  As soon as the song ended, Serenity noticed how close she was to him and backed up.  Their eyes met for a moment and Endymion dropped her hands. (Geez, what a way to ruin the moment, Endymion.;})  Fortunately for Endymion and Serenity, they were occupied dancing with other guests which prevented them from having to dance with each other again.

Ok.  Remember!  10 reviews per chapter!!!!  I let it slide this time but I wont next time.  I NEED 40 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 4.  Are you guys up to it?  Please say you are!  You all make me feel so special.  So bye-bye!                  -Dreamberry


	4. Roses(I know, very lame)

Disclaimer: I, a lowly writer, do not own the Almighty Sailor Moon.

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Last Chapter - _Serenity and Endymion had an spellbinding 

experience with each other when they danced.

**_Chapter 4_**

                Finally the party ended and all the guests went home excluding the Sailor Scouts and the Guardians of Earth (a.k.a. the bridegrooms: Malachite, Zoicite [as a man], Jadeite, and Nephlyte) and its prince.  They stayed in the guest rooms of the palace.  Serenity quickly said goodnight to her friends and asked her new mother-in-law where her room was at.  She showed her the way through a long hallway and Serenity got ready for bed.  As soon as she entered the room, she noticed that there was only one king sized bed and that a man's things were added to her own.  Serenity thought to herself, "Oh no.  There is no way in hell I'm going to sleep in the same bed as a man that I just met 12 hours ago!"  She let her hair down, put a pale pink silk nightgown, turned off the light, and went to sleep.  Five minutes later, Endymion walked in.  He looked at the sleeping Serenity and groaned.  He snatched some pillows and went to the linen closet and grabbed the only blanket available. (Hey!  Do any of you know of any word that rhymes with blanket?  I was just wondering because I was writing a poem and couldn't think of anything.  So, on with the story.  Sorry.)  He walked back to his room and changed into pajamas.  He threw the blanket and the pillow on the floor and settled in.  He shifted uncomfortably then... silence.  Serenity, hearing Endymion thrashing around, got up and looked at him.  She felt guilty for making him sleep on the floor and pulled the comforter off the bed and gently draped it on him.  She muttered goodnight and went back to sleep.

                Endymion awoke first.  He noticed the comforter on him.  He smiled. (*****Attention all readers!  Major corniness coming up!  This is not a test!*****)  "At least my wife has a heart," he thought to himself.  (Did you all survive it?  Good.)  He left to eat breakfast.  Serenity awoke late and had no idea what time it was.  She got dressed into a long, pale blue, flowing gown and carefully pulled her hair into two piles on her head and let the rest flow freely.  She wandered through the halls until she reached an enormous room where she could hear familiar voices.  As she came in, everyone at the table stood and greeted her.  She blushed.  She had no idea she was the last up.  Endymion had to resume the role of the husband so he gave her a solemn nod and carefully pushed in her chair.  The Sailor Scouts saw this and started teasing her and giggling.  Serenity turned a scarlet red and mouthed the words, "shut up" to them.  Since the wedding just took place , there was no real rush to do business.  So Endymion told Serenity and the Scouts to tour the palace.  They went from room to room, "oohing" and "ahhing" over the beauty of the castle.  In one of the living rooms, hung a handsome portrait of Endymion.  He stood tall, his dark blue eyes shone with delight.  Serenity gazed deep into his eyes and realized that she had seen that happiness in his eyes.  She stayed in the room while the Scouts kept on going.  She stared at the portrait with hearts in her eyes.  Then she realized what she was looking at.  "What am I thinking?  He's not that cute.  And he's never looks kind and pleasant.  He's always cold-hearted," she chided herself, "Now, where did the Scouts go?  Great, I'll never find my way through these rooms."  She gave Endymion's picture a final glance.  She wandered down the great halls, looking at the portraits of the past rulers of Earth.  She continued until she reached the gardens.  She gasped when she saw an enchanting rose garden that took up much of the courtyard.  Wandering in amazement, Serenity tried to find her way through the almost-maze of high roses.  She walked around the corner of a wall of sweet-smelling roses and almost fainted from fright and surprise.

Oh no!  What happened?  I'm going to leave off here.  Until next time.                - Dreamberry


	5. Cheesy Conversations

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Sailor. Moon.

Warnings: Extremely corning conversations that are vital to the story line.

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Last Chapter - _Serenity found an enormous rose garden and got a huge surprise.

**_Chapter 5_**

                Of all the people she thought she might meet, she found her husband.  "Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was here.  I'll leave you alone," she mumbled to Endymion and backed up and started leaving.  

                "Wait, I'm sorry, you don't have to leave unless you want to," he stated in an offhand way.  Serenity desperately wanted someone to talk to so she plopped down beside him in the most graceful way she could think of.  

                "This is the most beautiful place I've ever been to.  I can see why the wedding had so many roses.  Do you come here often?" Serenity asked.

                "Only when I want to think or get away from life.  I hate having to be a prince.  So I hide from it all here," Endymion answered.

                "Endymion, I want to ask you something.  If its too personal, don't answer.  But I want you to know, you can tell me the truth," Serenity's innocent, cerulean eyes bore into Endymion's midnight blue eyes pleadingly.  She paused to make sure he was listening.  She continued, "Do you regret marrying me?  Is this the life you wanted?"  Endymion didn't answer for awhile.  He seemed to be carefully choosing his words.  

                "Its too early to tell if I regret anything but I didn't really plan on getting married.  I'm not sure if I ever wanted to get married.  I couldn't really picture myself staying with the same woman forever.  I never kept any one girlfriend for too long.  They bored me after awhile, they were ditzy.  How about you?"

                Well, its practically every girl's dream to get married.  I always wanted to fall in love, get married, and maybe have kids.  And well, this isn't how I wanted it.  If we had known each other and fallen in love, I would have immediately said yes.  And to make everything worse, I had a boyfriend before us getting married.  But apparently, he didn't seem to mind I got married... I caught him making with one of my 'so-called' friends.  That slut.  And do you what his lame excuse was?... 'Well, our relationship is over anyways.  You're getting married."  She paused.  "Anyways, thanks for listening.  Sorry to bother you.  Bye," she sputtered.  Then she backed away and rushed off.  Endymion just stared at her slowly fading figure and sympathized for her because of all the burdens in life she was carrying.

Yeah!  I'm super sorry that I said that I needed 40 reviews.  It was only three chapters so it only needed 30.  But I am eternally grateful to those who reviewed after 30.  Since everyone reviewed to 40, I'll wait to 50 for the fifth chapter.  Thanks for everything!

- Dreamberry


	6. Lovesick Puppies

Disclaimer: I wish, but don't, own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: More lame conversations, that's all.

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Last Chapter - _Serenity and Endymion had a lame 

conversation about their lives but it was important.

**_Chapter 6_**

                Endymion walked out of the gardens in the courtyard.  He rushed to find the guardians of Earth, his best friends.  He found them sprawling on the intricately patterned couches, discussing the spellbinding Sailor Scouts.  Malachite dreamily stated, more to himself than to the others, "The Sailor Scouts... That long blonde hair, those deep blue eyes, and those legs... No wonder they call her the Goddess of Love..."  Endymion practically bursted with laughter.

                "Am I hearing you right, Malachite?  You sound like a sappy teenage girl! (No offense to teenage girls cause after all, I am one.)  Do you really have it that bad for Princess Mina?" he asked in astonishment.  But Malachite wasn't listening.  He tried to start a conversation with another of his friends, Jadeite.  But he saw the same distracted look on his face and asked him, "Which one is it?"

                "The fiery Raye, Sailor Mars."

                Endymion turned to Nephlyte and asked, "And you?"

                He replied, "Sailor Jupiter.  Damn she's strong."

                To Zoicite, Endymion said, "The smartest girl ever.  Princess Ami."

                After hearing all these respnses, Endymion laughed till he cried.  "Look at all of you," he began, "pining over the Sailor Scouts.  The only thing I've ever seen you guys pine over was the cook's chocolate cake!"

                "Lita makes the best cakes," Nephlyte stated.

                "Shut up, you dumbass!" Endymion said. "Anyways, if you guys like the Sailor Scouts so much why are you here telling me about them instead of being with them, you dorks!"  The Guardians of Earth looked at each other then dashed to the door and were fighting to get out first.  Endymion just sat back and chuckled to himself.  Zoicite moved from the door and left his struggling friends to talk to Endymion.  He approached him and said simply, "And what about you, Endymion?  You should be more in love than the rest of us.  You're married to the most beautiful and sweet girl in the universe; she second to Ami of course.  Think about it.  I know you like her by the glances you've been giving her.  Go for it!"  Then,Zoicite pushed the rest out of the doorway and walked out to find his beloved, the rest following.  Endymion shook his head at the stupidity his friends sometimes had and thought to himself, "Is Zoicite right?... Nah, what does he know?  He's just a lovesick fool, or is he?"  Endymion pondered at what Zoicite said.  The thought was left to plague him for the rest of the night.

Hey everybody!  How did you like it?  This was my favorite chapter to write even though the conversation was corny.  But I thought it was a little bit funny.  Right?  Ok, maybe not.  Hope you enjoyed this, I sure did.  

- Dreamberry


	7. Never Play With Your Food

Disclaimer: All right!  Everyone, say it with me: We do not own Sailor Moon.  There.  That wasn't so bad.  Oh, who am I kidding?  It was horrible.  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  

**Love Doesn't Always** **Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Last chapter_ - Endymion found out through a crazy conversation that the 

Guardians of Earth like the Sailor Scouts.  Zoicite gives some good advice to him.

**_Chapter 7_**

                At dinnertime, the Scouts were vigorously flirting with the Guardians.  That left Endymion and Serenity to talk with each other, except that they didn't have much to say.  Endymion ate in silence while Serenity was anything but graceful as she shoveled food into her mouth.  Endymion saw and started laughing. "Wosh?  Wosh sho funny?" she asked with a mouthful of food.  But Endymion was too busy laughing to answer.  Serenity's cheeks were getting rosey from rage and embarrassment.

                Finally, the laughter settled down and things were quiet.  Serenity finished her plate and was going for going seconds.  She gave Rei (I decided I liked spelling it this way better) her sweetest smile and asked her to pass the mashed potatoes.  

                As Rei handed her the potatoes she remarked, "Geez Serenity, you eat like a pig."  She was silenced by three other kicks in her shin. Right as Serenity grasped the bowl of mashed potatoes, they slipped out of her hands and landed on her lap.  Everyone gasped in horror then started giggling until it became laughter.  

                "Rei," Serenity shouted, "You did that on purpose!"

                Rei replied seriously, "No I didn't but it would have been a hell of a lot funnier if I did."  Of all laughing, Endymion laughed the hardest.

                "Shut up, its not that funny," Serenity told Endymion.  Then she scooped up some of the mashed potatoes and smeared it on his face with her hands.  Endymion stopped laughing and scooped some of it off his chin.  He tried to aim at Serenity but she dodged it and it hit Rei. Rei got extremely pissed and threw some back at Endymion.  

                Some of it splattered on other people, so Endymion yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Then everyone grabbed food off their plates and chucked it at the nearest person.  The walls became splattered with mashed potatoes, chicken, juices, and most of it was bits of vegetables no one liked.  Endymion's mother (I don't know her name so she be referred to as Endymion's mother or Queen of Earth.) Walked in and was hit in the face with a piece of broccoli by her own son.  His father (Don't know his name either.) Was belligerent when he walked in.

                He bellowed, "Stop it now!!  All of you are going to clean this room and wash your own dishes!  The maids shouldn't have to clean this so I will let them know they have the night off."  With that, he led the queen away and stormed out of the room.  All the while, the princes and princesses were silent and then exploded with giggles and laughs.

                When they finally finished, they were exhausted.  They all went to their rooms to sleep.  Serenity and Endymion were still joking about it when they reached their room.  Serenity asked Endymion, "Could you do me a favor?  Could you take out anything that's in my hair?  I'll never be able to reach it."  He agreed and Serenity sat on the edge of the bed.  He slowly and nervously scooted towards the bed with his hands outstretched.  He sat down beside her and started running his hands through her silky golden hair.  And out came chunks of vegetables, potatoes, and chicken.  Serenity turned around to face Endymion.  She looked into his midnight blue eyes.  His stare sent exciting chills down her spine.  She thought, "Why is he the only man who can make me feel like this?"  Endymion felt an exhilirating surge when he looked into her beautiful eyes and didn't want to lok away but she would know something was up if he didn't.  Fortunately for him, Serenity broke the silence.  "I should go take a shower to get rid of the crap in my hair," she announced.

                "Mind if I join you?  O god!  What am I thinking?  She's 14!  That's illegal!  No its not.  We're married," thought Endymion.  His mind was racing.  His thoughts were exhausting him.  He plopped out on the couch.  He tried to think about something else.  He thought about his friends.  He laughed at their foolishness over the Sailor Scouts.  He went to visit them.  When he reached Malachite's room, he heard a woman giggling.  He knocked and heard gasps of surprise, then he heard shuffling.  The door flung open a crack and a very annoyed Malachite was standing in the doorway.  His appearance was disheveled.

                "What!!!" he harshly hissed.  Endymion gave the door a hard push.  He saw a very embarrassed Princess Mina staring back at him.  (They were not going to do anything 'cept a bit of harmless making out.  Get you minds out of the gutter.)  He looked at Malachite and simply said, "Carry on."  Then he left and went to Jadiete's room and opened the door.  

                The room was dark except for a few candles.  Inside, Rei was snuggling with Jadeite.  Endymion cleared his throat and Jadeite's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  He jumped up and ran to the door and told him, "Get out and don't tell anyone or I will kill you."  Endymion laughed and nodded.  He closed the door and had a pretty good idea where and what the other Guardians were doing.

                He found Princess Lita hand feeding Nephlyte; apparently not enough of the food from the food had actually reached his mouth.

                In Zoicite's room, he found Zoicite and Ami deep in a chess match.  "Oh that's romantic," Endymion thought sarcastically.

Well, here's another chapter.  I decided I like this one better than the last.  I know this is supposed to be romantic but its getting there.  And even though Endymion is starting to be interested in Serenity, doesn't mean it'll be smooth sailing from here.  This is where I'll stop so bye!

- Dreamberry


	8. Sleeping (Not in that way, perverts)

Disclaimer: Ok these are getting harder to come up with creative ways to say I don't own Sailor Moon.  There I just said it.

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

_Last chapter - _Endymion walks in on his friends "having fun" with the Sailor scouts.

**_Chapter 8_**

Endymion walked back to his room and found Serenity dressed in her silk pajamas, brushing her extremely long hair.  He marveled in her beauty.

"Hi," he said distractedly.  "Dammit!  How does she keep doing this to me?  And to top it all off, she's so innocent looking!" he thought.  "I'm going to set up my bed," he said to no one in particular.

"I feel bad that you have to sleep on the floor. You can take the bed tonight," she offered.

"No, that's okay," he said.

Suddenly, Serenity's eyes lit up.  "I have an idea," she began, "we could put a whole bunch of pillows in the middle of the bed and then we can both have a bed to sleep in."

Endymion hesitated.  He knew it would be hard to sleep in the same bed as her.  But he agreed because the hard floor was making him sore to the point where he couldn't walk.  So Serenity got pillows and put them down an imaginary line on the bed.  Then they both said goodnight and settled in awkwardly.  Serenity looked over at Endymion.  She felt secure with his presence and yet shaken up too.  In all her 14 years, she had never been this close to a man that wasn't related to her and she had to admit she liked it.  Endymion looked over at the pretending-to-be-sleeping angel next to him.  "Wow, she's beautiful," he thought.  And no matter how much either tried to sleep, they couldn't.

If I get 80 reviews I'll put the next chapter up sooner.  I'm sorry for making this one so short.  Thanks for your reviews!  I love you all!  - Dreamberry


	9. Oh No!!! (I don't know what to call it!)

Warnings: Some cussing, although some of it is show with symbols.

**Love Doesn't Always Come First**

By Dreamberry

**_Chapter 9_**

            The next morning, both woke up with bags under their eyes.  At breakfast, it seemed that Endymion and Serenity were the only ones there.  Everyone else seemed to be in their own worlds.  Then they all got up and went their separate ways in pairs of boy and girl.  Serenity and Endymion just laughed.

            "Well, I have some work to do so I'll see you later," Endymion said.

            "Bye," she said.  Serenity finished her second plate of bacon and eggs then set off for the rose garden.  When she was nearing the courtyard, she saw, or mostly felt, a presence lurking in the shadows.  The shadow moved closer, letting the light reveal him.  "No!  It can't be!  What are you doing here?" Serenity shouted to the last person she wanted to see...

(AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm going to stop here!  See if you can guess who the person is and how many of you saw that coming?  Oh, and by the way, I was just kidding about stopping here.)  Philip, her ex-boyfriend.  "Shouldn't you be with the slutty bitch, Elizabeth (her two-timing ex-friend)?  Why did you come here?  Get lost you m^@#$% f*!~@$% a@!#$%^!" she screamed.  He staggered toward Serenity.  Even from far away, the strong stench of alcohol reached her nostrils.

            "I want you back, baby.  I miss you.  Come here," he pathetically pleaded.  Then, he firmly grabbed her around her waist but she twirled out of it.

            "Stop it!  Leave me alone!  Get your drunk ass off me!  Please let go!  Come on, just let go so we can go somewhere.  Please!" she begged.  But Philip didn't loosen his grip.  He grabbed her chin and pulled it close to his. His breath smelled horrible.  He leaned in to kiss but because of his impaired coordination, he missed.  Serenity used this to her advantage.  She dodged his lips and ran away...

Okay, I know I was really unfair with that eighty review thing.  So I wont make you all wait that long for the next one.  Thank you Leifang Fan for all your reviews.  That's real dedication.  Also, everyone else who reviewed.  You all have good dedication too.

-Dreamberry


	10. Kicking @$$

Love Doesn't Always Come First 

By Dreamberry

_Last Chapter- _Serenity's ex-boyfriend returns drunk to take her back.  Things are getting kind of rough and violent and she runs away…

Chapter 10 

            She dodged his lips and ran away…straight into Endymion.  She grabbed him and hid behind him.  

"Leave.  Her.  Alone." Endymion hissed.

"Get out of my way.  She's my girlfriend.  I love her." Philip drawled.  

"Yeah, well she's my wife and if you loved her you wouldn't hurt her."

Philip tried to push Endymion but he didn't move.  He tried to punch him.  He got a hit but it didn't slow Endymion down.  He packed a punch right into Philip's stomach, sending him to the ground.  Philip tried to get back up but he couldn't because he was so drunk.  Endymion shouted for the Guardians to take him away.  Serenity began to cry.  Endymion wrapped his arms around her and glared at Philip.  "Don't you _ever_ mess with my wife again, you stupid son of a bitch!" he threatened.  He looked down at the hysterical Serenity.  "Are you alright?  Let me see if he hurt you," he prodded.  Sure enough, there were black and blue bruises on her pale arms that were sensitive to the touch.  "That f#$%^&* bastard!" he cursed.  Then he held Serenity until she fell asleep.

Endymion carried the sleeping Serenity to their room.  Serenity felt herself being carried and she opened her eyes a bit.  She could feel his muscles contracting.  She felt warm and safe in his arms.  He set her lightly on the bed and could see she was awake.  She sat up and hugged him tightly and whispered softly, "Thank you."  Then she couldn't resist any longer, so she pecked him lightly on the lips.  (come on everyone, we know she could've done better than that)  Endymion's jaw dropped.  Then, not skipping a beat, he leaned in and closed his mouth around hers.  They felt surges of emotions and felt… complete.  They felt as if all their lives they were waiting for each other.  They broke the kiss, out of breath.  Serenity was shocked but ecstatic.  She pulled his head back to hers and continued kissing.  Needless to say, they never got around to sleeping because of their newfound interest in each other (ok everyone, get your minds out of the gutter they didn't do that… yet) but also because Serenity couldn't sleep from her unpleasant ordeal with Philip.  But not that it mattered…

Ok guys this my second to the last chapter.  I would really appreciate if you guys would review and tell me what you thought of the story, especially when its over. So, bye!

- Dreamberry


	11. Final Chapter

Caution: Cheesy dialoge.

All who read this must review!  Come on.  Please?

Love Doesn't Always Come First 

By Dreamberry

_Last chapter –_ Endymion fought off Philip and and spent the night making out with Serenity.

Chapter 11 Final Chapter 

            At breakfast the next morning, Serenity and Endymion came in hand in hand.  Immediately and amazingly, the Scouts and Guardians noticed.  They nudged each other as the new royal couple came in.  They ate in silence, for once paying attention to Serenity and Endymion, who were oblivious to the outside world.  Finally, Mina broke the silence.  

"What happened?  First, you guys didn't want anything to do with each other.  Now, you can't keep your hands off each other.  Explain!" she demanded.

"Well, I never knew how wonderful he was," Serenity said.  All eyes turned to Endymion.

"Yeah, what she said," he stuttered.

"Anyways, I have to go," Serenity suddenly announced.

"What?  Wh- oh.  Yeah, I have to go too," Endymion said, catching on.

"Yeah, right.  Uh-huh.  And I have to save the world.  Oh yeah, I do.  Never mind," Lita said confusedly.  But Endymion had gone by then to even hear her.  As Endymion rounded the corner, Serenity pounced on him and started a heated make-out session.  She then ran away from him and seductively beckoned for him to follow.  Serenity led them to the beautiful rose garden.  She sat him down and cleared her throat nervously.

"Endymion, I never met anyone who made me feel the way you do.  I just wanted to tell you … that I love you!"

Endymion didn't answer for a while.  He was about to shed tears and he couldn't answer.  Serenity took that as a bad sign and her face clouded.  Finally, Endymion found his voice.

"Serenity, I love you so much that I would marry you. But, unfortunately, my parents thought up the idea before I did.  You make life worth it.  I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you.  I love you more than life itself!  You-"

"Endymion?  Shut up and kiss me," Serenity interjected.

He willingly obliged.  And they lived happily ever after.  Oh yeah, and about the bed.  Let's just say that someone else had better uses for the pillows than they did.  The result?  A pink haired replica of Serenity nicknamed Rini.  Thus, these events brought about a time of joy, the Silver Millenium.  The two kingdoms were finally brought together and lived in peace forever.

P.S.  The Scouts and the Guardians did get married.  Who would've guessed?

_The End_

Hope everyone enjoyed my story even though it was cheesy at parts.  Please review.  I plan on writing a new fic.  It'll probably be a Dragon Ball Z one about Trunks and Pan even though I really want to write about Bulma and Vegeta.  Thank you for all your reviews!  Check out my other story Finding Love (soon to change).  That's what its called , it's a T/P in Dragonball Z.  the title is very lame but the story isn't too bad.  Check it out.


End file.
